Twilight of the Galaxy Episode I - Rebels
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: In the aftermath of his final battle with Sasuke, Naruto is thrown into the galaxy far, far away. Plagued with the guilt of not being able to return home, he's offered a new place, purpose and a new family, in their fight against the Empire. Can he become a shining beacon? Or will he be unable to make the difference? NarutoxSabine first ever!
1. Prologue

_**This takes place during the episode 7 of season 1.**_

* * *

Prologue: What Strange People and Places -

Naruto woke up with his face in some metallic debris that had dust and rust on it.

"Gyah! Bleh! Bleh!" He had some in his mouth and he needed to get that crap out, like now. The taste sucked. He wiped his tongue with his hands in effort and spat some stuff out, so whatever was in his mouth was pretty much gone for the most part. "Great...now I got this crappy aftertaste in my mouth..."

 _'Oi. Kurama. You there?'_

 _ **'Ow! Not so damn loud kid!**_

 _'Holy Shit...I thought we were going down for the count with that last attack.'_

' _ **We almost did, but we had enough chakra to counter that duckass' last Jutsu.'**_

"Yeah...we did..." After he and Sasuke had managed to beat Kaguya and release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sasuke had openly declared that he would kill the Five Kage and begin a revolution to overthrow the current village system. Needless to say, no one went along with him and he had hit them all with Genjutsu for however long, and trapped the Tailed Beasts in Chibaku Tensei cores to use their power. He made Naruto his primary target, as he was the only one that could challenge him.

They had duked it out hard back at the Valley of the End, and somehow the Tailed Beasts were able to give Naruto their last bits of chakra to him to defeat Sasuke with his signature Jutsu, but it turned from a standard Rasengan into the Rasenshuriken imbued with Six Paths Senjutsu and the Tailed Beast chakra making it many times more powerful. But now he found himself in some dark, dusty and rusted hallway.

He got up and dusted himself off, and turned his Six Paths Mode on since the light from it would help illuminate the hallways and he could sense out any individuals inside that could prove to be hostile.

And he got some of them. A few dozen animals that were hungry if what his instincts told him. He continued to walk around the place and saw that it was in shambles. Whoever was here before certainly hauled ass out quickly, probably no thanks to these things crawling around the place. And they were closing in on him fast like predators. They were hungry for him. "Greeaaat..."

Naruto found himself now I some large room with a massive opening, more than likely the door. He didn't have much time to look around as one of the large animals ran right at him and it tried to pin him to the ground, but Naruto caught it with his chakra arms and held it by its mouth. "Damn, you really wanna taste of me."

He was about to just send it flying but he saw several others that were circling him like a pack of wolves, and knew that they would try to come at him if he just tossed him away. Kurama had a different idea in mind to get them off his back, _**'Hey, rip the damn thing in half.'**_

 _'What?!"_

 _ **'It would be a show of strength and a sign of dominance, to these animals. You think they'll just run away if you throw one outside a few miles? Nope, they'll just keep coming.'**_

 _'Alright, if you say so...but if I end up sleeping bad from this, I am sooo gonna kick your ass later.'_

 _ **'You already smell bad already from the blood, sweat and the Zetsu plant crap on you.'**_

 _'Touché.'_

Naruto went ahead with his partner's suggestion, and started to pull on its jaw with his arms. The creature started to squeal in pain, and blood started to seep out of its body. Naruto's chakra claws began to rip and tear its flesh apart, the mouth went, then the head, the body and finally the tail. A large amount of glowing green blood now coated the floor along with its organs and bones.

The other animals began to shrink back in fear, and turned their tails away and ran deeper into the tunnels.

Naruto dusted his hands off from the blood and started to walk outside the weird cave. He decided to take a second look around and saw that much of what was scattered around looked like giant metal boxes with wings on them? He didn't even know, but once he stepped outside all the way, he saw something he thought was impossible. He saw hundreds of giant rocks just floating out in the yellow sky, but what really caught his attention where the twin suns in the sky right next to one another.

 _'Uhmmm...Kurama...you seeing this...?'_

 _ **'Yup...definitely freaky as hell...'**_

Naruto was about to ask say something, but then he got a bad feeling his chest. That same feeling, he got when he took a major hit. Naruto coughed up blood and keeled over in pain, "Shit...I overdid myself...I gotta recharge and rest some...where..." Naruto soon lost consciousness and passed out from his last two days of straight up fighting, and no eating or sleeping.

However, in many places in different worlds, people took notice of the of his presence, and the ripples that it produced.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

In the almost completed Star Destroyer, the _Executor_ , a man in an all-black suit walked up to a podium and pressed a few buttons, and the figure of an elderly man in a black hooded robe appeared in a blue colored hologram. The man in black known as Darth Vader kneeled before his master, the Emperor Palpatine, who also was known as Darth Sidious.

 _"Lord Vader. I assumed that you have contacted me in due to the disturbance in the Force."_ It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, my master. The disturbance was large, and light in nature but it also contained, the dark side. Something not common in the galaxy."

 _"Do you know the location of this, disturbance?"_

"Not yet, as of now. But it will be found very soon. That I assure you."

 _"Be wary and vigilant Lord Vader. For I have seen a coming threat in the last few days, but now...the Force no longer speaks to me. It almost as if it were...voiding something..."_

"Or perhaps someone..."

 _"Perhaps indeed. You must act quickly, or this being will destroy all that we have done for the Empire. Contact the Grand Inquisitor and have him investigate every possibility of this disturbance."_

"It shall be done, my master." And with that the Emperor had cut off their transmission. He stood up once more and punched up the Grand Inquisitor who bowed in the same manner that Vader had done for the Emperor.

 _"My Lord, what is thy bidding?"_

"You have felt this great disturbance, yes?"

 _"Yes, it was of both..."_

"Light and dark. Yes, indeed it does, a rare find within the Force, but one we could use to the benefit of the Empire."

 _"Am I to receive a new mission my Lord?"_

"No, you will still pursue any remnants of the Jedi Order, and recruit those that are Force-sensitive, or eliminate them should they prove to be uncooperative. You will find whatever the source of the disturbance is and bring it to me, and me alone. You _will_ not contact anyone of your find, and you _will_ , eliminate any and all witnesses of your presence and the source. Am I clear?" Vader spoke with a tone that left no room for agreement at all.

The Grand Inquisitor knew better than to question his superior's orders, but those that were not trained in the arts of the Lightsaber would sometimes question orders such as these, and they would be at the mercy of Vader's power.

Namely when he would choke the life out of them.

 _"It shall be done my Lord."_

Vader cut the transmission and resumed his duties as usual, but he could not shake the feeling of the disturbance, it felt almost back when the Old Republic was still alive and well, before the Clone Wars began, before the Empire rose to bring order to the galaxy. In his old life, as he once was...

* * *

-Elsewhere-

In another star system, a woman had been mediating to pass the time. She would have holo-recordings of her former master, playing while doing so. He always had some way of brightening up her day, whether it be words of wisdom, training, or the jokes the two would pass around one another.

But all of a sudden, she felt a great disturbance in the Force, it was light and dark, but there was a certain warmth...and kindness to it...it was the same feeling she had back when she was in the Jedi Temple. She stood up from her sitting position and walked over to the window in her bunk on the ship, and looked out towards the stars in wonder.

She had felt a small tug at her heart from it. It was almost as if it was calling out to her. But somehow, the Force prevented her from seeing the cause. "Who are you?"

She wouldn't get an answer as she had to respond to a call and a mission that she had to do. Right now, she needed to keep to the shadows of any prying eyes from the Empire. She had a delivery to make to some possible new additions to their movement.

* * *

-The _Phantom_ -

Hera had to let Sabine come with her on the supply run to meet Fulcrum, but she had to deal with Kanan asking her to be careful after some disturbance in the Force made him a little jumpy. He wasn't sure about the nature, just that it felt off.

Well, she was a cautious one to begin with, but now she had to keep things under wraps with Fulcrum if possible, but with Sabine tagging along things got a little more complicated.

Though she didn't have a choice, Sabine was getting distrustful of her and Fulcrum's intel.

Hera began their descent onto _Fort Anaxes_ , where she was supposed to meet Fulcrum, and Sabine decided to strike up a conversation concerning the matter, "So what's the deal? Is Fulcrum just another smuggler like Vizago? Why all the secrecy?"

Hera rolled her eyes a bit at what she was saying, Sabine just couldn't see it, not yet. "Oh. It's no secret we're fighting against the Empire. We need as many allies as we can get."

Sabine shook her head a bit in non-believing her answer, "How do you find a way of answering questions, without giving any answers?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hera just deadpanned at Sabine. In truth, it's not that complicated, just bullshit your way and sound confident about it. Anyone could do it.

Sabine was actually going to say yes, that was until they got a transmission to their small ship. _"_ Phantom _, this is Fulcrum. Come in."_ The distorted heavy voice came over with multiple layers of heavy encryption to keep the voice ID from any Imperial transmission hijackers.

Hera immediately pressed a few buttons to respond to her informant, "This is Specter-2, Fulcrum."

Sabine had a sly grin on her face, "Why don't I talk to him?"

"Don't you dare." Hera gave Sabine a mild glare.

Fulcrum didn't hear the conversation going by what Fulcrum said next, _"I've already made the drop. Unfortunately, I can't stay, something else requires my attention for the time being."_

Sabine put on a false sense of disappointment, though she actually was kind of disappointed for not being able to meet Hera's contact. "Aww, man. Why couldn't you stick around? Specter-2 and I would love to talk to you."

Hera swatted her away before Fulcrum responded over the comms, _"Specter-2, what's the problem?"_

"No problem, Fulcrum. Specter-5 decided to help with the supply run."

There was a brief pause before Fulcrum responded, and even though the voice was masked, they could still tell about the way it was said. _"Understood. But keep an eye out for anything that may seem out of the ordinary or suspicious, and keep me informed. Fulcrum out."_ Fulcrum was rather jumpy. And with that the transmission was cut.

Hera also seemed a little perplexed but what Fulcrum told her. First Kanan, and now Fulcrum. Sure, Ezra had started to get used to things in the Force and certainly felt the same thing that Kanan had but not to such a degree.

"Out of the ordinary?" Sabine raises an eyebrow, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Just what it means, out of the ordinary. Although Kanan seemed just as jumpy as Fulcrum..." Hera turned to Sabine if she also had the same line of thought, "...you don't think...?"

Both women stared at each other seeing if it was actually possible for both Kanan and Fulcrum to be...

"Naaaahhh."

"Naaaahhh."

Both of the women chuckled a bit at their synced response. Hera piloted the _Phantom_ through the asteroid field down towards the drop zone, where they found that the landing strip was pretty much cleaned save for some debris of other ships, and the surrounding buildings.

The _Phantom_ landed close to the opened garage, where the women stepped off into heated strip.

"A shame mystery man couldn't meet us." Sabine remarked sarcastically. So, Hera responded in kind.

"Well, Fulcrum probably didn't like your attitude. That and the fact that something else garnered Fulcrum's attention." There wasn't any animosity between the two, just annoyance. Sabine didn't trust what Hera was getting at and having them doing, while Hera was annoyed that Sabine didn't see the bigger picture of what they had been doing. But she understood why Sabine was distrusting her. The Imperial Academy had drilled that into her before she went AWOL and joined up with her and Kanan.

They walked towards some crates that stood outside and saw that they were dusted off and stacked neatly together. Hera noticed that one of them was marked specially, and took it before Sabine could, as there were some special materials in there only for her eyes.

Sabine was annoyed by al the secrets that Hera was keeping from her and the crew. Back on Mandalore in the Imperial Academy she had followed her superior's orders to the letter, but she realized that everything that she was doing, and what the Empire's regime was doing to the people, she couldn't take it and got out the first chance she got. She was going to start questioning Hera again, but she saw a trail of blood coming from behind some other crates, and grabbed Hera's attention. "Hey, uhh...Fulcrum wouldn't happen to have mentioned that there was something alive here?" She was on guard now and had her hand on her holster, ready to start shooting at whatever moved.

Hera looked back at Sabine like she had grown two heads, though she grew cautious at her tone, and where she was keeping her hands at, doing the same. "No, why?"

"Because I'm seeing quite a bit of blood coming from something behind those crates." Sabine walked over slowly towards the crates and had one of her pistols out and the safety taken off, just in case.

As she slowly came around, she looked around and looked down to the source of the blood trail, and gasped in surprise.

A boy that looked around her age with spiky blonde hair, was laying on his stomach and his head turned to the side with blood coming from his mouth. His clothes were covered in patches of blood and were ripped and torn in several places, and he wore some sort of headband with a metal plate on his forehead. She wondered where the hell he came from, but judging from the large amount of blood he lost, he needed immediate medical attention...like right the fuck now.

"Hera! Get the boys up in the ship on the horn! Now!" She holstered her pistols quickly and bent down to turn the boy over onto his back to get his pulse and breathing rate, plus the possibility that he was going into cardiac arrest also crossed her mind.

Hera came around the corner, and saw what Sabine had found. "Sabine, what's...oh my God!" Hera ran back to the _Phantom_ and grabbed the comms to get the med room ready for their emergency guest. " _Phantom_ to _Ghost_! This is Specter-2, respond Specters 1, 3, 4, or 6! Anybody respond, now!" She pushed a button on the comms to put it on speaker while she searched for the medkit in the small fighter/dropship, but no luck.

"Dammit, where the hell is it?!"

Then it hit her just as the comms came back on with the usual ruckus that came with Ezra and Zeb, _"Oh, hey uh Hera. What's the deal, you sound a little a panicked there."_

Hera saw that not only was the medkit missing, but the fuel reserves had leaked from their last dogfight with the Empire.

"Yes! I am panicking, because right now we found a kid who is more than likely dying down here! You were supposed to restock everything and run the diagnostics on the _Phantom_! The medkit is nowhere to be found, and the fuel lines are cut! What happened?!"

 _"Uh, well...we..."_

"Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Just get down here now!" Hera got the rest of the crates on board, and ran towards Sabine to see what she could do to help, since Sabine was making sure that he was still alive.

Sabine was wiping the blood off of the boy's mouth to try and apply CPR, since his heart was slowly beating but he wasn't dead yet, she wanted to make sure he was still kicking. "Come, on. Don't die on us Whiskers."

Her new nickname for the boy going by the birthmarks, tattoos or whatever they were, cute to say, but right now she had more pressing matters.

"How is he?"

"He's breathing. But barely. His heart is still going but the beats are slow and the intervals are long, but, I need to see..." She ripped open his jacket to get a better look and see if he had any exterior wounds and ended up pulling off a chain mail shirt that practically no one used at all. "...if he has any exterior wounds that need to be treated." But when she finally saw his body, she saw that he had multiple bruises, cuts, and even a massive fist sized scar on the left side of his chest that looked like electricity had been run through his body.

Even his right hand was burned rather badly, almost like it had been put in a furnace.

"Someone wanted you dead...badly...but why?"

Hera looked around the place and saw another blood trail. This one being green instead of red, and was glowing a bit, she walked to see where the trail had originated from and saw that it came from a body of one of the creatures that had been ripped in half.

"What the hell...?"

Just how the hell did it get this way?

Though the only person here before hand was Fulcrum, but she crossed that person off since they didn't encounter this creature, nor did Fulcrum find the boy otherwise they wouldn't've say to keep an eye out for anything unusual.

And this warranted it.

She looked back and saw drips of green blood went straight to the boy, and noticed that his hands had that very same blood on them, "Sabine, we need to do full examination on the boy once we stabilize him."

"Yeah, if they can get here fast enough."

Sabine had a shot of adrenaline on her if she needed to get and going real fast if she was in a jam. Hopefully it would bring his heart rate up enough to make him alright until the _Ghost_ came. She jabbed it into where his heart was and took it out, knowing that it would hurt like hell for him in a sec.

But as she was expecting the reaction, nothing was happening. "Come on...you should've woken up a second ago Whiskers." She started to slap his bruised face up a bit, even though it hurt, it would hopefully wake him up faster.

The _Ghost_ 's flood lights kicked in and swept the airfield and found the women with the unconscious and possibly dying boy. Sabine was about to just throw him over her back and carry him to the _Ghost_ , until all of a sudden, the boy grabbed her shoulder and looked wide eyed at her, and saw that he had look in his eyes. He gave a look of fear, worry and anger for some reason. But he wasn't directing it at her, but at someone else maybe?

Then she felt a very sharp edge on her throat.

Oh, yeah...

He also had some sort of knife to her throat with his other hand, and muttering something in some language. Maybe some old form of Umbaran, mixed with a bit of Nemodian? She didn't know as he just passed out a second later from exhaustion she guessed.

Hera ran over towards Sabine after she saw the boy pull a knife out on her, "Sabine! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm alright..." She realized that this boy could have just cut her throat out and she wouldn't've noticed it until it was too late. And it scared her...

The _Ghost_ picked up the _Phantom_ with the gravity plates on the underbelly of the hull, while the ramp lowered with Kanan and Zeb down on it to help the women with their emergency guest.

"So, is this kid the reason why you sounded so pissed on the radio?"

"Yes! Now get the med-room ready, you at least got the basics ready, right?" Hera was helping Sabine carry the boy with his arms around their shoulders up to the platform.

"Yeah, we did. Now come on and let's get the hell out of here." Kanan took the boy from the women and immediately sensed something wrong with the boy. But he didn't have time right to ponder on it, he was probably dying right now.

The crew carried the boy to the med-room where they managed to hook an IV into his arm with some fluids to keep him stable, and stop his heart from going out, along with an oxygen mask to make sure he could breathe properly. Sabine had bandaged his forehead and the cuts as soon as they brought him to the room, and drew some of his blood.

While Hera chewed the boys out for not doing their jobs correctly, Sabine and Kanan decided to analyze the boy's blood for any signs of disease or perhaps a genetic record. Hopefully to get an idea of who he was, and where he came from.

Sabine was now looking through a microscope on the computer, where they could look at the cellular level of a being's blood, and what she was seeing was almost impossible to believe.

"Kanan, get over here now."

"Why, what's going on?"

He was trying to reach out to the boy with the Force, hoping that he could maybe get some answers through that, but when he did, he was pushed back by the Force. It was almost as if it were afraid of him, something that was never seen before as far as he knew.

"Look at his cells and tell me what you see." Sabine moved the monitor over to where Kanan could see it, and judging by his facial expression, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, as biology was never really his forté. "Ok, I'm looking at the kid's blood...so what am I'm supposed to see?"

"He literally has no midichlorians in his system."

Kanan's eyes widened in absolute shock. "That's not possible, he should be dead if that's true."

"Yeah, I know. But also, I noticed that some of his wounds and injuries starts to heal almost instantly. No one can even do that!" She walked over to the boy and lifted up some bandages to a few of his wounds and saw that they were nonexistent, after twenty minutes when they found him.

The two of them looked back at the unconscious whiskered blonde and just wondered who the hell he was.

* * *

-The Lounge-

Hera had given the boys one hell of a lecture, and went back to the cockpit to get them back to Lothal. So, that left them to their own devices, and they decided to see what the blonde kid had on him when they picked him up.

Ezra was dumped out the contents inside one of his packs and saw that he had several strange looking knives, stars and rolled up papers.

"Hey, Zeb. Does anyone like, use any of this stuff anymore?" He was unrolling one of the scrolls and saw that there was some strange writing that he had never seen before, and some parts of it had massive symbols circled by other words. He couldn't make any sense of what was said on the paper, so he did a poor job of rolling the scroll back up.

Zeb was messing around with the strange knives, twirling & flipping them around in his hands to get a feel for them, despite his hands being twice the size of the whiskered blonde. "Not bad craftsmanship..." He said more to himself, "...can't say I know anyone that does, but he-OWWW! Karabast!" Zeb had the misfortune of messing with the knives too much and one cut his palm in a straight and clean fashion, "Damn things're actually pretty sharp, didn't even put any pressure on the blade."

* * *

-A Few Minutes Later-

Hera had set a course back to Lothal, as they needed to get more fuel and credits, and she let Chopper do some work on the _Phantom_. She walked back to the lounge where the rest of the crew was now just waiting to gather and discuss about their guest. "Alright so, who is he?"

"We couldn't find anything, and we didn't find any ship signatures in the area where we found him, but his medical exam showed a lot of impossible and really awesome things." Sabine was still looking at his chart. He was immune to many forms of poison and disease, he had a third circulatory system, his metabolism ran at a rate that was like a fusion generator, no signs of midichlorians at all, near instantaneous healing, and a bone density that was sixteen times greater than theirs, but only a third of the weight.

He was the literal definition of superhuman.

"Ok, so I wasn't gonna show and tell until you guys were all here, but..." Ezra put the holster and a few packs that contained the contents on the table, letting the tools and scrolls spill out, "...this guy's using stuff that no one even thinks about using anymore..."

"And those damn things are sharp." Zeb waved his bandaged palm getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Aaaannnd..." Ezra pulled another pack out and zipped it open for his hand to dive in...and he ended up putting his whole arm into the pack leaving the crew slack jawed and wide eyed.

Apparently, he had a mini black hole in it.

Ezra also pulled out a metal sword of sorts that was sheathed in a red, rectangular type scabbard, something that mostly the Mandalorians of ancient times only used.

Which of course caught Sabine's eyes instantly, "Wait, let me see that." Her stupor of what Ezra just did with the pack now gone, placed with curiosity and intrigue.

She got up from her seat and snatched the sword out of Ezra's hand. She took the sword out of the sheath and studied it for a minute, "Amazing, this is made from some really good quality steel, single side blade, the handle and the blade have the same weight…" She twirled it around away from the rest of the crew to get a feel for it, "…it fells really light, and it has some sort of writing on it too." She held the blade with both hands to try and recognize the writing, but it seemed like an old form of Umbaran.

Ezra started trying to grab something else out of the 'Pack of Wonders' and was able to get something but once he started to pull it out, it wouldn't budge for some reason. "Oh, come oooon, this thing pulled out a sword, so...why...don't...you...come...out!" Ezra tried tugging on the pole that he had grabbed and was straining between his words every time he tugged, though now he finally managed to pull the weird thing out.

It was a large fan by the look of it, as it had a double set of three comas together in a pinwheel pattern on both sides of it. "This thing is way lighter than it looks." Ezra swung it around while almost taking Zeb's head with it.

"Hey! Watch it kid."

"Oh, come on. It probably doesn't even pack that much of a punch." Ezra being so curious about it and the others not seeing how the fan could be used as a weapon, decided to give it a test. "Hey, Zeb. Get your bo-rifle out and hit the thing."

Hera on the other hand was not having that. "Oh, no you two don't. That isn't yours to break..." She tried to stop the two guys from doing something stupid but she was too late, and all of the crew landed on their asses when Zeb swung how bo-rifle with the shock rods on.

Everyone was instantly graced with a wave of electricity that ran through them and numbed their bodies for a few seconds.

Zeb jumped up and backed up against the wall in a bit of fear if the instrument, "Ok, just how in Karabast did that big fan NOT BREAK!"

Ezra likewise did the same and kicked it a way a bit as if he were touching something that just died, "I don't know and I don't think I want to. This guy has some really scary stuff and I don't wanna piss him off, when he knows we tried to break this...fan...thingy..."

Hera, looked to see that Chopper had gone out of commission when the electricity hit and rebooted him, getting the little astrodroid pumped up and twitchy with his arms, making all sorts of noises, "Woah, woah, woah! Easy, Chopper! You were just hit by an EMP of sorts, how? I don't know, but you're just fine."

Sabine picked up the fan with great interest, "I wonder what this thing's made of? Gotta be some advanced form of Beskar. Something else maybe? It's a lot lighter than it looks, just like you said..." She was in awe of the instrument, this was unlike anything she had even seen before.

"Well, nice going Ezra. You dumped all of his stuff out when you acted like a little baby." Kanan saw that the rest of the boy's stuff was scattered on the floor and began to pick them up and put back in the 'Pack of Wonders' that Ezra had called it, but he noticed that some papers had slipped out and preceded to pick them up only to see that they were the backsides of pictures. He looked at the first picture and saw the four individuals, including the same type of headband with the same insignia on them.

 _'Must be some sort of symbol of his people. Like with the different Mandalorian clans.'_

He saw that the boy looked significantly younger, around maybe twelve or so, and was glaring daggers at the raven-haired boy on the opposite side who looked like he didn't even care, and was more annoyed than anything.

In the middle below was a girl with a genuine smile on her face, and had the brightest pink hair he had seen. He imagined Sabine going full blown pink with her armor and hair, and chuckled a bit with the thought, getting Hera's own curiosity.

Then up above them was a man with a face mask on that covered his neck and now up to the nose, and had gravity defying white hair. He had a casual eye smile, and a regular one underneath the mask from he guessed, just as genuine as the girl below him.

"Who're these people?" Hera was now looking with Kanan at the pictures of the boy's past.

"I'm guessing that the guy with the white hairdo is his teacher, and the other two are...other students of his..."

"You're just shooting in the dark here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hera took the other photos that Kanan had in his hand, and looked at them with a little more thought. One had a man with the same bright blonde hair like his, and he wore a blue jumpsuit with a green vest with multiple pockets on it, along with a long white trench coat that had red flames along the trim. His face was kind and stern, with bright blue eyes whilst giving off a very strong and respectable sort of appearance.

And sitting down next to him in a chair was a rather pretty woman, that Hera certainly had to ask how she looked so young. She had long deep and bright red hair that almost touched the floor, her eyes were as purple as Sabine's current shade of her hair, and her face certainly looked like the boys. She seemed rather down to earth, outgoing and energetic.

"These must be his parents."

"Yeah, he's definitely got her face, but his hair and eye color."

"Well, we can only guess for now..." Hera had brought her voice up to get the others attention, "...so until then, we take shifts watching him, making sure nothing bad happens and let the rest of the crew know when he wakes up, so we can ask where he's from. We may end up having to get him into a bacta tank if he doesn't wake up by the time we get to Lothal."

Sabine however, saw a flaw in that. "Uh, that might be a problem..."

"How so?" Hera raised her eyebrow at that.

"Well, when we first found him, and after I gave him that shot of adrenaline and he pulled a knife to my throat without me noticing, he said something that sounded like Umbaran, I think. And then there's the writing on his sword and his papers that looks like it's Umbaran."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'looks and sounds like' Umbaran? He doesn't look like he is one."

"Yeah, it sounded like an old dialect that they taught us back in the Level 5 classes at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore."

"So, essentially you're the only person that can talk to him then?"

Sabine nodded her head, "I can probably make out most of what he says, save for maybe a word or two, so it'll be new to me. I'll take the first watch shift, just in case he does wake up and I can talk him."

It sounded like the most logical thing to everyone...though Ezra was a little miffed by it. "Sooooo, you're gonna watch the guy that almost got you with a knife, and you don't think that, just maybe...he could do the same thing again?" He wasn't too sure about having this guy around, especially considering how much weird things he had and the giant indestructible fan that shot things back at you.

Kanan was quick to say otherwise about what his student had to say, "Because talking is something that should always be done first and foremost, before fighting. And judging how he looked when Hera and Sabine found him, he probably reacted off of instinct and he didn't really mean to threaten her." This was one of the things that be had been trying to teach Ezra in terms of becoming a Jedi like himself.

Ezra grumbled a bit, "...ah, alright...but I get next watch!"

"Alright, it's settled then. In the meantime, while I take first watch, I'm gonna see what this fan's made of." Sabine eagerly took the fan with her back to the med-room with her and see if she could probably make something similar.

Kanan decided to try and meditate on the Force, Zeb went to go make some lunch, Ezra pulled up the holo-net to what's what, and Hera needed to contact someone in particular...

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto was beginning to stir a bit down on the floor where he lay in slumber, "Ughhh, crap. Coulda swore I pulled a kunai on some girl a while ago." He sat up to get some semblance of air in his mind and focus a bit.

 **"Well, it's about damn time you woke up. I was beginning to think you'd be like this for longer. Oh, and you did almost slit a girl's throat when she tried to help you."**

Naruto show his eyes up in surprise. "Oh, shit! Somehow that is gonna come back to bite me in the ass, I just know it!" He slapped and dragged his hands across his face in surprise and stupidity. He almost killed someone that tried to help him before he passed out from exhaustion!

What if she was cute and attractive?!

Wait...why the hell was he thinking about crap like that?

"Greeeeaaaatttt, so what all exactly happened?"

 **"Well, let's see. You collapsed and started to bleed out through your mouth after you over exerted yourself too much against Duckass. Then the girl you think is cute brought you on her ship with a couple of aliens and other humans and a can shaped machine that can apparently fly, and took off into outer space. They hooked you up to some med machines to keep you stable, and more than likely they were rummaging through your stuff while talking about you, as the girl is now looking to see what the Gunbai that you were able to take as a trophy from Madara, is made of. Aaaaand, that's about it."** Now he was just waiting for it...

Naruto just listened to his friend say about his current predicament and was just nodding away...that is until he managed to actually catch it all...

"Aliens?! Outer space?! A ship?! What the hell?!"

Aaaaaaand, there it was...

 **"Yup. You heard me. We aren't home anymore, unfortunately."**

Naruto's jaw hung down to where it was almost touching the floor like a cartoon character. But he shut soon in knowing that his predicament wasn't very good. He wasn't home anymore, now in space away from his friends, he had to wonder if he'd be able to get back to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.

"Wait, so...aliens?"

 **"Yeah. Just two of them though, the woman looks pretty much human, almost, save for the green skin and the two, tails I guess you could call them that. The other is kind of like a cat like man...I guess..."**

"Really? All things considered they don't sound really what I thought they would look like."

 **"Really?"** He said laced with sarcasm. **"And just what exactly did you think they would look like? Something from those stupid games you humans would play on that...what's it called...Xjock?"**

"It's Xbox, and yeah, I kinda did. And Halo is awesome! Except 5's story sucked and ruined a great character."

The fox just rolled his eyes at the antics, **"** **Whatever. So, what's the plan?"**

Naruto put his hand underneath his chin in thought, "Well, I guess I could ask them where the hell are we, and...maybe~ find a way home?"

 **"That sounds more like a question than an actual plan."** He deadpanned.

"Well, we're stuck in outer space like you said, so maybe we landed on a different planet than our own?"

 **"So, you're gonna wing it then."**

"Yeah pretty much." He couldn't really say anything else until he actually knew more about these people.

 **"Well, just don't go blabbing anything unnecessary. Don't tell them everything, got it?"**

"Wasn't gonna, and..." Naruto stopped midsentence and began to chuckle a bit in pleasure, "...heheheh, that tickles, hehehehe..." He placed his hand on his cheek where, odds were, someone was rubbing them a bit to see if his whisker birthmarks were what they appeared to be.

* * *

-The Med-room-

Sabine had taken a look at what exactly the fan was made of, and she was surprised when she found out that none of their elements actually showed up on the scans.

She walked over next to the unconscious boy, and looked at him to get a better look, now that his condition had gotten better. "Are those whiskers actually real? Or…?" She brought her index finger to rub them and, despite what she shouldn't have done, it still peeked her curiosity as to whether or not these were actual birthmarks or tattoos.

She rubbed them for a bit to get a feel, and noticed immediately that the boy, while still asleep, was actually enjoying the treatment. "Hehehehe..."

Sabine pulled her hand back in embarrassment as she blushed a bit at the reaction, "Well...that was unexpected...and a little embarrassing..."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Sabine jumped a bit when she saw Hera standing by the door with an amused smirk on her face.

"Ok, a warning would be nice next."

"It would, but then again...that was a little funny to watch. It was...unexpectedly feminine of you. You usually act like techno tomboy geek."

Sabine rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the little arsenal of weaponry that she had on the table, most of the weapons were made of high quality steel. They would be able to cut through most things, save for Imperial ships and vehicles, but that was about it. The fan was made up of something that they had no idea what it was, and the rolled-up papers were covered in multitudes of patterns of the boy's language.

Hera walked over to the table and read the report on the boy's physiology and his tools. "Mind if I take a look at what you found out?"

"Sure, go ahead, I'm still trying to see how this fan works." Sabine said nonchalantly while examining the fan's exterior.

Hera took the report back to her cabin and contacted her 'friend' if you could say. She punched up the comm line and secured it from prying interceptors, and up came a hologram a hooded person with their face darkened from the thick cloak.

 _"This is Fulcrum, come in Specter-2. What do you need?"_

"Actually, there's something unusual. We found a boy probably no older than Sabine almost dead just a few feet away from where we made the pick-up."

 _"What?"_

"Yes, when we found him, he almost died before we brought him, or at least he seemed like he was dying."

Fulcrum paused for a bit, _"Who is he?"_

"We don't know, we've stabilized him now, but his medical diagnostic was...interesting to say the least."

 _"How so?"_

"It's...better if I just send you the data." Hera placed the data pad and tapped the encryption key and sent the data straight to Fulcrum, who looked downwards a bit and stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until Fulcrum jerked up in surprise from what she could tell by the hooded hologram.

 _"This should be impossible."_ Shock evident by tone of voice.

"I know, I would've said that too, if I hadn't seen what one of his 'tools' I guess you could call it that, in action. Or rather when Ezra and Zeb decided to put it in action themselves. And the results were pretty interesting."

 _"Keep me informed of his condition. But keep this to yourself, I have an odd feeling about this boy. Fulcrum out."_ Fulrcum's hologram shut off with the final sentence.

"Well, I get the feeling that things are going to be a lot more interesting from now on."

The _Ghost_ came out of hyperspace over Lothal and didn't have any problems getting past the blockade, and not a peep out of their guest. So far there had been no change in his condition, and Sabine suspected that it had to do with the low level they got from his third circulatory system, similar to when someone gets exhausted and fatigued.

So, best thing they could do for now was to get him into a bacta tank at a local hospital, and hopefully avoid some Imperial entanglements. With luck, they found someone that owed the crew a favor and managed to get him hooked into one, though Sabine stayed behind to make sure he was alright, while the guys went into town for food, Hera and Chopper went back to the ship to fix some things up and hold the fort down.

The crew was still curious as to who he was, though, Ezra wasn't too big on the guy already, "I just don't understand why Sabine wants to watch over the guy. I mean, anyone of us could've watched him, but she practically wants to know about him." Kanan and Zeb just laughed a bit to themselves, to which Ezra wasn't really joking, "Hey, come on! I'm serious! I mean what if he wakes up and decides to finish what he started back where they found him?"

Kanan waved it off, "Eh, I wouldn't worry so much about. Sabine can take care of herself if need be. Plus, she's the only one of us that can talk to him and translate, so it makes the most sense for her to stick with him." Zeb then decided to take a jab at Ezra's secret crush, "Yeah, plus I mean come on~…we all know she's a grown girl, and she does have interests in other guys her own age. I mean, who knows…we may end up getting a new crewmate, and Kanan and Hera's rooms are all to themselves, you're bunked with me, so that leaves only one other room onboard, so…heheheh." Kana just looked at Zeb with a bit of disapproving as he aware of Ezra crushing on Sabine, though he knew she didn't have that much of an interest in him. And torturing him with that wouldn't do the kid any good.

"You know what just forget it!" Ezra stomped back off to the _Ghost_ now with a bit of jealousy in his head, growing slowly and steadily.

* * *

-Hospital-

"Ok, so far, I've managed to walk through his dialect back through basic, and I may have a better understanding of him now." Sabine was able to get a program running and her mind was able to comprehend that large amount of info.

Hey, she did get to the highest levels of the Academy and she would've graduated with honors if she hadn't abandoned it.

Sabine was going over the more detailed results that the tank took from him. Apparently, his cells were rejecting some of the drugs given to him and they were spat back out through the tubes, and they had to filter out the tank once or twice to keep it clean for the boy, and she wanted to try and extract some of his cells and see what would happen if some medichlorians were introduced to them.

She took a needle to his arm and obtained some of his blood, despite that she had to put some pressure on more so than usual as his skin was denser than normal Humans, and having one that had medichlorians in them, she had them carefully inserted into the boy's blood sample, and placed it under their microscanner.

She looked at the results and was shocked, "Holy crap! His cells just absorbed and converted the medichlorians into more of the cellular energy from his third circulatory system! This is amazing!" She quietly talked to herself, as this was one hell of a find. Seeing that, and the other thing that his DNA was only 60% Human, and the other 40% unknown, was astounding.

His heart rate began to increase a bit, showing that he was beginning to come around, though Sabine looked to a security camera and saw that a few Stormtroopers were making a sweep through the hospital, "Great, someone tipped them off." Sabine went to grab the data that she collected and destroyed any trace of it in the hospital, having it stored in pad she brought with her from the ship, and started the process of unhooking the blonde from the bacta tank, only to have three Stormtroopers barge in and point their blasters right in her face.

"Don't move, rebel!"

"Let the civilian go, and get on your knees! This is your only warning!"

She wasn't exactly in the best positon with heaving the guy up and out of the tank, "Well…shit…" Oh, how she wished that the others were here right now…

Going against her better judgment, and letting her newfound curiosity dunk back in the tank and she stepped down to walk to the soldiers. If anything, she could disarm and kill them quickly and haul ass with the guy in her arms, out the back door of this place. Well, at least it sounded like a good plan, "Ok, boys you caught me. I'll come along nice and quietly. Though, I would like to get my friend out of the bacta tank if poossible."

The first one looked to up to the tank, "There's no one in the tank." He looked to the two others that accompanied him and ushered them to search the room, while he stripped Sabine of her weapons and anything else she had on her person, and turned her back to the door and had his gun trained at her head, "What game are you trying to play here? Where did the civilian go?" They were unaware of the current sounds of bodies being beaten, and then a stabbing noise made to the troopers back, "Ughk!" Sabine turned around to see the blond stranger whom she was watching over with a scalpel in hand, and behind him were the other troopers, one of whom had his neck twisted and bent in a sickening way, while the other had his throat visibly crushed.

She looked up to the blonde, and saw that he had a concerned look on his face, though it disappeared soon and was replaced with a bright smile that made him look as bright as the son, and he held his hand to help her off the ground, to which she took and dusted herself off a bit. Right now her mind was racing with what he just did in the span of a few seconds from unhooking himself from the bacta tank, not making a sound while at it, and taking out the Stormtroopers so quickly and effectively in such a short amount of time with his bare hands.

As she looked back to him, he gestured to himself and it looked as if he was introducing himself and did so with the first words that came out of his mouth, "Naruto."

Deciding to try and make the first step in talking with him, _"Hi, I'm Sabine. It is nice to finally meet you with you being awake and all."_ She tried to make some gestures to help things along with the talking, hopefully to make it easier for him to possibly understand him.

He looked at her with a bit of shock, and then he was enthusiastic the next second, _"You can speak my language?! That's awesome! Though you do kinda sound like a drunken kid a bit in those last bits, but other than that, you sound pretty great!"_ Sabine was able to make out a bit of what he said, mostly with the comment on her speaking what he did, and that it was awesome, and then something with a drunken kid. Either way, she made a bit of progress, now though they needed to make a hasty exit and run like hell out of town.

" _Uhm, thanks Naruto. I know right now that we have just met, but we need to leave right now."_ She pointed to the downed Stormtroopers, _"More Stormtroopers will be on their way, and they will not hesitate to kill us."_ She picked up her bag and grabbed her blasters from the trooper and. She stuck her hand out towards Naruto, _"I know that we just met, but will you trust me, Naruto?"_

He looked to her hand for what seemed like almost an hour, until he looked back to her and smiled a bit, _"Right now, I don't know where the hell I am, or how I can get home…if I can get home, but you were trying to help me, and I can tell you're being honest and all. So, to trust you, well I guess I got no choice."_ He took her hand, as she smiled back, and it didn't take a lot of translating to understand her next words, _"Thank you."_

* * *

 _ **This was in my head for a long time at least 8 months ago, however I hit major writers block for this and I eventually forgot about it. However, with me catching up on season 3 of Star Wars Rebels, and watching Rogue One, it reignited this story and my original plan for it as well.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think, and ask me questions if you guys have any. So until next time, may the Force be with you, and never give up, and never give in dattebayo :) !**_


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and New Places

_**Ok, long ass wait for an update, but I needed to get some other things done beforehand. Now onto reviews that I was unable to respond to.**_

 _ **Tyler Darkside**_ _ **: Yes, Naruto will make Vader work his ass off after their first encounter with one another. And he'll hate it.**_

 _ **Guest Ch1 Feb 10**_ _ **: I was honestly surprised at this being the first story to do NarutoxSabine, but then again, most people when writing a Star Wars/Naruto story tend do a stupid as hell harem that makes no sense for the plot, or pair him with Hinata (and I've come to absolutely loath her character over the years), or do Naruto as a Sith which to me is over done just as much as Jedi Naruto is. As for Ezra, no he won't be killed off in this story.**_

 _ **deadw8**_ _ **: Sabine is his romantic interest and it's set this way, but that doesn't mean some other woman will have Naruto in their eyes, and I'm not talking about Hera or Ahsoka.**_

 _ **Jkc86**_ _ **: Ahsoka will not be part of the pairing. This is strictly NarutoxSabine.**_

 _ **Longshot**_ _ **: With the difference between chakra and midichlorians, both reside within people, however chakra can be a far more potent compared to the Force, and far deadlier. Midichlorians aren't really vital to a living being, as once they enter someone they don't die without it. They simply lose whatever connection they have to the Force minor or major. With chakra, once it's all sued up in a body, they die. Chakra can also be made to be visible more often than the Force as well, and can do some real lasting damage. Now onto the language barrier, Naruto will get over that obstacle soon with Sabine's help.**_

 _ **Dusk**_ _ **: The crossguard saber? Well it is a pretty awesome design…**_

 _ **Guest Ch1 Jul 7**_ _ **: Yeah, the Naruto ending was not good, but Bleach's ending was even worse. Anyway, let's forget their adult lives and just imagine the ending within a year or so with life in the village getting better and Kakashi putting Naruto's name forward for the next Hokage.**_

 _ **Ghost rider**_ _ **: Ok, not quite sure how to respond to that as I couldn't fully understand that.**_

 _ **Guest Ch1 Jul 25**_ _ **: Purple? Come one, I think we all know what Naruto's signature color is by now.**_

 _ **Alright so, now we move onto the first official chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends and New Places –

Naruto began to stir from his min-coma, as he felt that he was submerged in water all the way and he had some sort of tubes attached to his body as well as some form of breathing mask wrapped around his face. His vision was blurred but he could just make out the faint image of someone walking around in bright colors, though soon after he felt someone begin to lift him out of the water, and his eyes looked over to some men in white armor, it sort of looked like plastic, but they had some black things in their hands which he assumed where weapons as they pointed them up at the person helping him out, whom then dropped him back in the tank.

Quickly and quietly, he unhooked himself from the machine before he crawled out of the tank while the men in white were up in the other person's face. He recognized her as the girl from earlier whom he held a knife to her throat.

Yeah, no hard feelings and all about that. You try waking up with an armor clad girl in your vision and not freak out.

Clinging to the ceiling, he looked around and saw some operating tools, and noticed that there was a scalpel lying on the table. Good, since he didn't have any of his tools on him, and he didn't want to use any of his Jutsu yet.

 _'Let's see if i can still use one'_

As two of the armored men came around to search the room, he took it as an opportunity to take them out. The first one that came close, unaware that he was now a target, Naruto quietly let go of the ceiling, grabbing the sides of the trooper's head and snapped them neck completely causing it to bend at an obscene angle, just in case whoever it was had some whacko Jutsu like Orochimaru's neck thingy, the other saw him and was about to shout out, but he sped up and decked him right in the throat, though while he just meant to crush his larynx, he didn't mean to cave in the guy's throat half way. Body of the sage indeed. Either way, the girl was probably going to be killed, so he went for the scalpel and slashed at the man's spine, effectively ending his life for good.

As the adrenaline wore off, he got a better look at the girl as the first time was when he was really jumpy, borderline kill-anything-he-saw, and the other was when his vision was blurry in the tank.

' _Well, she is cute…'_

To his surprise, she actually spoke his language and sounded pretty well physically, save for one or two parts of her situation. She told him that more of these 'Stormtroopers' would be on their way here way to kill them, and she needed him to trust her. It was the least he could do after all, though one problem. If the rest of the buddies of the one's he killed were coming soon, then how were they going to sneak out alive?

" _Hey, uhm. So, how're we gonna get out of here, exactly?"_ He asked, Sabine as she was gearing up for the shootout that would more than likely happen.

" _There's a backdoor entrance where they bring in supplies. We should be able to make a run for it, but they could have the place surrounded. Though if anything, I can give us a distraction."_ She held out one of her customized blasters to Naruto who looked at it strangely before taking it. _"You know how to use one of these?"_

" _Eh, kinda sorta…well in a game, but that was about it."_

" _Good enough. Let's just be lucky that they suck at shooting moving targets."_

So, a shootout that could happen, and possibly getting people caught in the crossfire. Not exactly what Naruto had in mind, so he threw out his own plan, _"Hey, why don't we just walk out of here?"_

Sabine looked at him like he had just said he had made love to a Hutt, _"We can't just walk out of here, we'd be spotted too fast and we stick out like a sore thumb."_ Though the smirk she saw Naruto grow told her he had something in mind, _"Maybe not."_

Sabine wondered what he had in mind, as she saw him put his hands together before he weaved some sort of sign, and he placed one hand on her forehead while his other was held in front of him with two fingers held up, and the others pointed down. All of a sudden, her vision was now clouded with a puff of smoke that despite what common sense would dictate, she didn't choke or smell anything. Little did she know that in the coming times this 'Naruto' guy would personify 'defying sense' The next thing she saw, utterly shocked her; standing in front of her was no longer Naruto, but a Stormtrooper instead! She looked down to herself and saw that she was also now in the white plastoid amour of the Imperial grunts! She knew that Changelings could alter their bodies to look like others, and using hologram disguise they could change their clothes and voices too, but this was unreal! She patted herself down to see if she was really in Stormtrooper armor, but she felt that she still had her own gear on, so how…?

" _H-How did you…?!"_ Naruto covered her 'mouth' to keep her voice down, as he explained. What shocked her even further, was that her voice, and Naruto's changed to the same Stormtroopers that busted down the door, but speaking his language.

" _It's a Transformation Jutsu that I used on us, it's just like a shell for us to walk around in. And don't worry_ _that pretty little head of yours…"_ If it weren't for the Transformation, Naruto would've seen the small frown and blush Sabine had on, _"…it's just temporary. So, don't go thinking you're gonna be looking and sounding like a guy the rest of your life."_

Sabine snapped out of her internal stupor, though curiosity still held strong, _"O-Ok, then, uhh…"_

She just breathed in and out in anticipation of just walking out of this place. _"Ok, follow me, and don't get off track."_ She led Naruto out and they were able to miss some of the others sweeping through, and they managed to get out, with luck. They came to the back of the hospital where a few transports were loading up supplies to other locations across the planet.

They were stopped but were only asked if they saw any of the rebels, so Sabine did the talking and Naruto just grunted a bit to sound like someone was in this plastic armor suit.

Sabine for her life, just couldn't believe that it was this easy, _"I can't believe we were able to just walk past everyone."_

Naruto just patted her on the back to reassure her, _"See? It's a lot better than some shootout in the hospital, where a stray bullet's gonna take someone's head off."_

That statement told Sabine just a smidgen more about him. He thought that they fired bullets, slugthrowers of all things, something they haven't used for centuries since before the Old Republic beforehand when the Jedi and the Sith numbered in the tens of thousands throughout the galaxy. That, and his reasoning behind this…Transformation Jutsu he called it…he preferred to be sneaky also shown when he quietly exited the bacta tank without anyone noticing, and he sounded like he didn't want to fight in the first place. And keeping a stray bullet from being fired? He obviously didn't want anyone getting hurt, something most people didn't care too much for these days as the Empire installed fear into everyone to save their own skins or just look the other way.

Overall so far anyway, he seemed like a nice guy and had a caring heart, at least from how he was acting and talking like.

Still though, she wanted to know who he really was, and where he came from, and she was sure the rest of the crew did too. She was lost in thought before she was knocked from her musing due to the odorless smoke puffs again that held no smell, another curious thing about him. Now her appearance changed back to what it once was, as did Naruto's whom had that same handsign held up, _"So, where to?"_ He handed Sabine back the pistol she loaned him

" _Oh yeah, right. Well…since we got past the Bucketheads so easily, I guess we can take the back alleys to the ship."_

" _Bucketheads?"_

" _Right, you're not familiar with the nicknames for them; Stormtroopers. Their helmets are pretty much buckets with some holes cut out for their eyes."_

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought, trying to imagine the inside of the helmets, _"Ok, if they're buckets for helmets then why do they wear them?"_ Genuine confusion was in his tone. He didn't understand if they were a military then why did they block so much of their vision for head protection?

Sabine laughed lightly at what he was doing he had a certain cat-like demeanor, culture shock could lead to some funny moments as she had learned from Ezra, _"They're supposed to be 'intimidating'."_ She made quote gesture, _"Come on, let's get out of here. Though, you're really going to have to tell me how you did that, I mean, no one can do what you just did_ not even..." She trailed off, not wanting to say Jedi out in public. Her curiosity grew more and more with what he did, as she led him through the alleyways of the city.

" _Secret~."_ He just teased. It'd be pretty funny to see how they'd react to his full skill set.

Despite how he said it, she wasn't derailed from her curiosity, _"I'll find a way to get it out of you."_

" _Hey, Sabine?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Where's my pack? I've got some spare clothes in there. I don't wanna walk all the way through this place in just shorts."_ Sabine stopped as she took a second to think, as she unhooked his bag from her belt and handed it to him, though as she turned to her new 'acquaintance' per say and handed him his bag, she got a much better look at his body, and saw not an ounce of fat on him. He didn't have that bulky build like body builders did with their muscles are buffed up and like they were on drugs to impress women, but instead it was built to be like a fighter, sleek, agile and strong.

And then she got a better look at the multiple scars that were on his body; the one she saw first, a round Lichtenberg figure that lay over his heart, roughly the size of a fist, and then there was the massive puncture scar that went through his lower abdomen, along with other scars that looked like he had been cut with blades, notably a surgical scar along the right of his torso, which worried her how someone could survive all of those wounds and injuries that would normally a Wookie, let alone a human. Though her thoughts were cut short when he looked back to her, _"You ok? You're looking at me all weird… and you're blushing a bit…"_

Sabine shook herself, scars were important to Mandolorians, it showed people where you had been and who you had fought as she quickly apologized, _"S-sorry about that, I didn't mean to stare or anything but… those scars… how did you survive?"_

Naruto paused for a bit, before a heavy look crossed his face, that Sabine recognized from people who had seen too much in their lives, and chose not to talk about it due to being uncomfortable. _"Doing the job…"_ Naruto finished putting on his spare clothes and took a cloak out that he had been given during his hunt for Itachi.

She heard the way he said it, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it right now. Kanan was like that at times when it came to Ezra asking some things about the Clone Wars.

" _Ok, so where to?"_ Naruto gestured around the place to Sabine, which confused her for a bit, as he spoke a little too fast for her to interpret.

" _I-I'm sorry what did you say?"_

Naruto tried speaking a little slower this time, though he was hoping she'd understand him all the way. Repeating his words and gesture, _"Oh! Right, ok just keep your head down, stay with me, and we'll get to the ship no problem."_

The ninja on the other hand decided to take his usual method of travel to place in towns, _"I've got a better idea."_

" _And what idea would—h-hey put me down!"_ Naruto picked her up bridal style and leapt up into the air at heights she didn't think was possible save for Jedi. She held onto him trying to keep herself onto her new life line, granted from this height the fall wouldn't kill her, but it would hurt like no tomorrow. _"How can you jump this high?!"_

" _Training. Now, just point the way to your place."_ Sabine just looked at him behind her T-shaped visor with such a confused look. So many questions were swirling in her head about this guy. She knew that odds are she wouldn't get everything out of him since they just basically met, but she hoped he'd stick around. _"Head that way, and you'll see the ship outside the city-OH SWEET MANDALORE THE UNITER!"_ she finished in a yelp as he jumped again.

* * *

-The Ghost-

"So, what're you doing back here for? Something clearly got to you. You're angry at something." Hera was reclining in the lounge going over some possible jobs for them. Ezra had come back to the ship looking like someone pissed in his blue milk. He often had that face when Chopper would pull some sort of prank on him, "Zeb was getting annoying, and I'm not a fan of Sabine alone with some guy who we know literally nothing about…"

Ah, so that's what it was then.

"…I mean everything that we found from his stuff just screams dangerous. And –" Ezra was cut off when Hera placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and spoke to ease his worries, "Ezra, don't worry so much. Sabine can take care of herself very easily." She gestured for him to sit down with her at the table, to which he begrudgingly did, though he still had his head in a twist, "So, the real reason you're so worried, is because you're a little jealous?"

Ezra just looked at Hera and waved his hands around, and scrunching up his face in denial "What! Nonono, nooooo way! I mean like Sabine and all, but I'm not jealous of this guy, I mean she doesn't even know him!" He was making it too obvious, despite his protests. He didn't understand, he was on his own most of his life, so he had no idea on how to approach a woman, and he tried to be suave when flirting with Sabine, which didn't really work on her.

Poor kid, he did have something for the girl, but she didn't reciprocate it, as she didn't really have an interest in him. She looked at him as more of a kid brother. "Once he's up, we're gonna just let him go or something, right?"

Hera looked at Ezra with a bit of disappointment in her eyes, "Well, we'll have to ask him who he is, and where he's from for starters. We aren't just going to toss him off the ship, Ezra." The young teen looked a bit ashamed for saying that. He himself had no one ever since his parents were taken by the Empire, and only a few months ago, did he reluctantly join the crew of the _Ghost_ , "Yeah, you're right. I dunno, it's just, eh I'm getting a weird vibe from the guy, that's all and Sabine just looks too interested in him and the first time they met, he held a knife to her throat."

"That's because you don't really understand her all that well. We'll just have to trust her to handle things. And who knows, we may end up getting a new crewmate, and he could be a nice person, so give him a chance." Ezra had to admit, that she made a few good points, and trying to the least he could do was give the whispered guy a chance.

The door slid open with Chopper making all kissy sounds to mock Ezra, "That's it! You're dead Chop!" The former Lothrat grabbed a wrench off the table and chased the cranky Astromech as Hera shook her head, "Hey, don't you two break anything else. Not after the shuttle shtick."

Kanan and Zeb came back through with some food and supplies, bypassing the ongoing chase between the resident cat and dog, "We got some of the usual stuff along with Zeb's waffles, Sabine's paint, a few power cells and even a few meilooruns." Kanan opened up the fridge in the lounge to stock stuff up.

"So, what'd Chopper get to Ezra with this time?" Zeb asked as he set the rest of their stuff down and throw up some waffles into the microwave. Kriff they were great.

"Oh, he teased him about his crush on Sabine."

"That's not surprising."

Outside as Ezra was now on Chopper's head persistently beating on the droid, they rolled down the loading bay, "I swear! If you say anything else, I'll—!" The familiar voice of the resident Mandalorian entered his ears.

"Nice to see everything's all right at home. _You can put me down now._ "

"Oh hey, Sabine you're…" Ezra stopped his beat down of Chopper to turn to Sabine, although he wasn't too thrilled of the sight of the guy they picked up carrying her. Or so he guessed as she got out of his arms. "…here…this the guy we picked up?"

Sabine took her helmet off as she spoke, "Yup. His name's Naruto and he has no idea what planet he's from." The guy she named who stood next to her was just staring at the ship with some awe, almost like he'd never even seen one before. "Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone else wants to know he's alright. _Hey, Naruto. Let's head inside._ " She took Naruto's arm and practically dragged him inside as he was still staring at and around the place.

Ezra didn't know what to think of 'Naruto' as Sabine called him. On one hand, he wasn't alright with Sabine suddenly taking an interest in someone that just happened to plop into their lap on a secret supply run, while on the other he knew that he should be given a chance like Hera said. But then again, this day just wasn't his favorite even though by all rights it should be.

Kriff he hated the damned Empire.

Chopper, seeing another chance to screw with the Jedi in-training shot a small bolt of electricity at him. Laughing his digital bucket off he swiftly drove back into the _Ghost_ with a pissed Ezra chasing him once again, "Chopper!"

* * *

-Naruto-

Jumping across rooftops was always the best way to get from point A to point B back home, and around the lands. With Sabine pointing the way back to her ship, he wasn't sure what to make of this place even with Kurama's little info dump beforehand. He took in her suit's appearance with multiple colors, although the armor pieces if he guessed right was predominately magenta with orange, something he could greatly appreciate, with a black & brown undersuit of sorts. Something like what the divers would use in deep sea fishing to keep their bodies warm in the cold depths.

She was a soldier no doubt like himself. Now that he recalled correctly, she was the one he pulled the kunai on. Crap he'd have to apologize for that, though she didn't seem to hold it against him. But then again, he did just happen to kill a few of those 'Stormtroopers' she called them back in that place, and literally helped her walk out of there with no effort, and of course carrying her back to her place gave him some points he guessed.

Now he found himself inside her ship with the rest of the crew, two of which were aliens that he'd thought would look more… exotic per say, along with a robot that he saw outside, plus the kid that was beating on it and man with a gaudy green outfit. All of whom seemed interested in him, well save for the kid who appeared to care less which he wasn't sure why he was giving him a dirty look. Everyone else appeared to be curious about him as they gave him some analytical and interested looks.

The man in green took notice of the kid's expression and talked to him in the same language that Sabine did, Galactic Basic she had called it while explaining some things on the way here. So that marked things down for him to not understand a damn thing said between them though it looked like he was telling him to lighten up or something.

" _Alright so, where do we start?"_ Sabine's voice cut through his thoughts. She had some sort of monitor in front of her with a console of sorts sitting in her laps. He pointed to the thing, _"What's that thing?"_

She gave him a weird look as she showed it to him, _"It's a translation monitor. I'll talk to you in your language while I translate it through this, so the others can understand you."_ Naruto squinted his eyes at trying to understand what she said. Her dialect was alright, and she seemed to almost jumble some of the words up a bit. Guess he'd have to teach her or something about talking in his language. She waved it all away as she spoke again, _"Just let me do the translating, ok? Cool!"_

Sabine looked back to the crew to start everything. "Alright everyone, this is Naruto. He was able to sneak out of a bacta tank without anyone noticing and took out three Stormtroopers with his bare hands." She decided to just drop one of the bombs straight away to break the ice. If she was hoping that they'd be surprised at least, well she got more than what she wanted. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at that, although Ezra seemed skeptical.

"Wait, how did he manage that. And how did you two get back here without getting into any more trouble?" Kanan knew that if they were taking out bucketheads, then that usually meant more were pursuing them, however there weren't any in sight when they came back.

"Well, Naruto here…" As she gestured to him who held a confused look, no doubt due to the language barrier, "…was somehow able to disguise us like holo-guise could… organically." Even she had to admit that it sounded crazy coming from herself, but what she saw was certainly making her second guess some things she though was crazy.

"Oh, come on! I call Bantha-crap. There's no way that's possible." Ezra didn't believe this for a bit. It must've been some trick he pulled on Sabine into believing. Zeb and Kanan were scratching their heads in both confusion and wonder, though they were all wondering if it was even true with Hera voicing said question, "Now hold off on the disbelief for a moment, Ezra…" She turned to Sabine next, "…can he do what you said he 'did'?" She knew that the odds weren't great of something like that happening. She had heard from kana that the certain groups like the Nightsisters were capable of some sort of 'magical' ability due to their special connection to the Force, but if what Sabine said what the boy, Naruto as he was called could do, was true then…

Sabine looked at Ezra, "Well, let's see; he has no midichlorians in his blood, which means he doesn't have any Force powers or anything like that, but watch this." Swiveling in her seat to Naruto she spoke to him in his language that she had to repeat going off his expression, which frustrated her a bit. Getting the message through to him a second time, _"Oooooh."_ Standing up, he used some sort of handsign and then disappeared in a puff of smoke that surprised everyone save Sabine.

"Karabast! Where'd he go!?" Zeb jumped back a few feet with his bo-rifle already out ready to whack at whatever came his way. "I'm pretty sure he's still here." Kanan knew that Naruto was still here in the ship with him, although given how he had no presence in the Force he couldn't feel him, but he wasn't going to say he wasn't surprised in the least.

Ezra was like Zeb with his slingshot. It didn't really do anything short of making him feel just a tad safe, while Hera squinted her eyes trying to see through the smoke that dissipated and to everyone's surprise, Naruto was no longer standing there, but instead an exact copy of Sabine just a couple of feet away from her, _"Ta da!"_

The jaws hung from their mouths, while Sabine herself seemed to stare at her double with fascination. Naruto was able to make a complete copy of herself and it was virtually flawless. Even her own voice was an exact copy and there could be no mistake that if he wanted to pose as her, he could. Although… _"Why did you decided to make yourself into a copy of me?"_

Arching an eyebrow at the ninja, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in response. He wasn't going to tell her that it was easy for him to change into her since he basically had his hands on her.

But damn those curves… or rather the curves that would be developing more visibly within a short amount of time if he could tell. _'No, Naruto! Not the time for pervy thoughts of the pretty girl! You are NOT Pervy Sage!'_

' _ **I was wondering when you'd start having dirty dreams about the armored rainbow chick.'**_ chided Kurama with a throaty chuckle.

' _Bite me!'_

 ** _'_** ** _I tried that once, you taste like ramen and trees, not exactly edible in my opinion.'_**

"How did he do that?" Hera stepped forward to get a better look at the trick Naruto just pulled out of nowhere. Sabine clarified what he told her before when they walked out of the hospital, "He called it some Transformation Technique or something like that. He used that on the both of us to disguise us as bucketheads, and we just walked right through the place and out of the city."

A million questions were swirling in her head right now, "Just who is he?"

Sabine swiveled back to her doppelganger to get things started, _"Alright, let's get started."_ She introduced her crewmates one by one, _"Hera, is our pilot and captain of the_ Ghost _, Zeb is big and hairy over there. Kanan is the one with the goatee, and Ezra over there is the one who's the skeptic and has the slingshot out which really is just something to make himself feel like he's in a safe zone. Everyone, this is Naruto."_ A few beeps came from behind with Chopper shoving Ezra out of the way, _"And that's Chopper. He's always cranky so don't mind him too much."_

Naruto's disguise went up in another puff of smoke as he waved to them. _"Now, is there anyone we can get in contact with? I'm pretty there's someone who wants to know where you are."_ Well that was something he was shit out of luck with. Even with being told by Kurama that he wasn't home anymore and what he saw on the way here. He mentally geared himself up for the sucker punch that would undoubtedly come, _"No."_

Sabine blinked at his blunt answer. He looked downtrodden all of a sudden in contrast to the seemingly cheerful demeanor she saw him possess before. The others were already arching their brows at the answer she brought up on the screen. _"Um… do you have any friends?"_

" _No."_

" _Your parents?"_

" _Orphan since day one."_

" _No other relatives?"_

" _Dead."_

" _Did you at least go to a school?"_

" _Graduated."_

" _Your job? Someone at work?"_

" _No one."_

Sabine stopped typing at this point as she glanced to the others. Their expressions were both confused and held sorrow. Kanan asked his own question for Sabine to translate, "What about the people in the pictures he had? Can you ask him about them?" The Mandalorian nodded as she asked the question, and his response was just as foreboding as the previous ones "They're all gone. There's no one left."

Naruto looked at Sabine, _"I'll save you the trouble since it's just me alone and there's no one I know here. Hell, I don't even know where we are."_ He gestured around him, _"This whole Empire thing… you guys, I've never seen or heard of anything like that back home."_

If there was ever a time to call a serious meeting, now would be the time. Sabine turned to the rest of the crew, "This is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"Were you able to understand all of what he said?" Kanan could sense the distress in Naruto's voice. Force presence or not, he still had his own instincts to tell him important things and he clearly got something from that. Sabine nodded, "Yeah, and I think we should probably discuss this in private."

Hera looked to Chopper, "I don't think you'll need to keep an eye on him." Chopper warbled towards his owner, "Yes, that also means you can't shock him if he tries anything." She glanced back to Naruto who was now rummaging through his pack, "And I'm not so sure he'll do anything at all."

Sabine turned back to Naruto, _"Excuse us for a bit."_ He turned up to smile as she gave a signal to not worry too much. The crew went to the bridge to discuss their little development, leaving Naruto to stir in his thoughts.

' _ **So, what's the plan now?'**_

' _No idea.'_

' _ **Maybe frolic amongst the animals here?'**_

' _That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say in my life.'_

' _ **Just making a suggestion. As long as you don't die on me, it doesn't matter what the hell you do."**_

' _Such a nice thing to hear from you.'_

' _ **At least it's better than me saying I want to tear you in half.'**_

' _And the rigid silver lining shows itself.'_

' _ **You really need to learn how to take in all the positives that come your way, Captain Homeless.'**_

 _'Rabbit eared jackass.'_ Naruto frowned.

He looked back to the door where the rest of the occupants were no doubt deciding what to do with him. While he couldn't understand their tongue, he could hear some of what they were saying.

"Come on, are we really picking up someone else?" Said the teen, Ezra if he remembered correctly.

"He doesn't know anything about where he's at." Sabine uttered, he recognized her voice.

"Like we can believe that."

"We should give him a chance or something like that. Take it with a grain of sand." Kanan spoke in a low voice.

"Really?" Hera answered incredulously.

"Look, all I'm saying is that…sure, it doesn't sound right one bit, but my gut is telling me he's telling the truth."

"Kanan…"

"Come on Hera. I know that look in your eyes."

"So he's staying?"

"I'm pretty sure that the new kid's stayin' with us now." The big guy, Zeb no doubt.

"Really? Yes!"

The door opened up with Sabine rushing in to bring Naruto back to reality, _"It's official, you're staying with us!"_ Oh, the things she wanted to ask him. And the things he had no idea how to respond to…

* * *

-Yinchorr; Training World for the Imperial Guard-

With the recent loss of his clairvoyance, and the dark side no longer speaking to him, Palpatine would need to ensure that the Imperial Guards in-training were up to his expectations. It was almost sickly ironic that he spent so many years clouding the Jedi's ability to see the future that now he was on the receiving end. He still had the upmost confidence that his apprentice would find the cause of this, and put an end to it, however… he would be prepared if Vader chose a different path instead…

 _"Only two there are Sidious, one to embody the power and one to crave it. No more."_ The words of his deceased teacher coming back to haunt him all these decades later.

Arriving at the planet that his personal guardsman and their subsidiaries trained on, Palpatine stepped off the ramp of his shuttle while he glanced briefly overhead to see Vader's TIE Advanced arrive and set down.

As he walked through the bunker where the students lived in he gazed outside to see them training in 'the squall', an arena that was held up within a small space over a bottomless pit, connected by narrow walking platforms, that allowed only two combatants onto it. No more, no less; just as the Sith code that Darth Bane set down after slaughtering the Brotherhood of Darkness.

The planet itself was harsh and desolate, a place that held strength with the dark side. The students were culled from the finest of the Stormtroopers that the Empire had to offer, not just in their skill in battle, but their loyalty to him as well.

Two of the students were practicing in the arena with live blades. A fine and effective way to hone their skills to the finest blade ever made. Everyone turned their attention as his guard entered the courtyard, followed by himself with the students all turning their attention to bow in respect to him.

"Please. Rise." Their Emperor spoke like a father to his own children. It was only fitting for men and women who had sacrificed so much to serve him directly. They did as asked immediately, and all of them stood at attention. "Each and everyone of you honor me with your sacrifice. For giving so much up out of your loyalty to me."

By this time Vader came through the bunker and kneeled before the Emperor, "Ah, Lord Vader. You've arrived for the demonstration."

The menacing mechanical voice of Vader came through his breathing apparatus, "As you requested Master."

Palpatine nodded, "You may proceed." Vader no longer bent his knee to the Emperor as the elderly man stepped back with the rest of his guard, to which Vader strode forward to the students, "Who among you is the greatest of students?"

As part of the training, they said not a word to the Sith, but only one stepped forward out of line and looked directly into the helmet of Vader. The cyborg looked into his eyes as he glimpsed his demeanor: overconfidence in his skill above the rest where none dared to challenge him out of fear of death, or that they were smart enough to know better that they weren't strong enough to take him on.

He would simply amuse the student for now and show them their place.

"Come, step into the Squall with me." Vader calmly walked into the arena as the student followed him. The rest of the students began to encircle the arena to watch their supposed 'best' duel against him in front of the Emperor and his guard.

Good. He would show them how far they truly are from the those who had become Imperial Guards, and that they could never come to his skill in combat.

As Vader and the student now stood in front of one another, he could tell that the man had made the mistake of challenging him and now he was too late to back out and bring shame upon himself in front of his master. Pulling out a dual Vibro blade staves from his cloak for the demonstration as he had done before in times ago, he tossed one to the student and gave him the order, "Attack me. Hold nothing back."

His tone left no argument to be had. The student looked to the Emperor for confirmation as he was not sure if he was to truly make an attempt to kill Lord Vader. For surely such a feat seemed impossoble, but if it could be done…

Palpatine could tell by looking into the eyes and encouraged him, "Do your duty, my son." With renewed confidence in his skill and technique he got into his stance with vigor to strike at Vader first, but the dark lord struck first as he blocked high on a strike meant for his head.

He parries the strike and makes one of his own, however Vader sees through it and blocks, but allowing himself to show some weakness to give him a small boost in confidence. He lets his guard down to give the student a chance to strike as he swung the Vibro blade to jab straight into his head, only to dodge the strike and duck as the other end of the blade was brought into a vertical strike to cleave his head off.

Well… if this was the confidence Vader gave the man, then the time for toying with him was over. He kicked the man straight into his abdomen, driving all of the wind out of his lungs. Expecting him to fall back, instead he remained standing. Not bad he thought to himself.

Anyone else would've began coughing up blood, but this one seemed to take it without showing nay signs of being wounded. Deciding to just end it and showcase just how much they would need to study more he jabbed the Vibro staff into the metal as he launched his legs to strike at his jaw. The bones fractured from his metallic legs and dropped his own Vibro staff.

Seeing as he more than likely was about to die, he wasn't going to just lie there and take the blade through his head. He scrambled with some bit of grace and acrobatics to his weapon to at least defend himself but…

"AGHH!"

Vader sliced the hand off that tried to do so. He was now on his knees trying to stop the bleeding while Vader's shadow was cast over him. Looking up to see what the Sith had to say for advice on his next day in the training regime, his answer was in the form of a boot sent to his face to shove him down into the pit.

All of the students present watched the demonstration with both fear and respect. Their fellow student's attacks and defenses were flawless. Perfect technique. Yet Vader toyed with him as if he were a mere child. To his credit, he did not ask for mercy from the Emperor's enforcer. And none was offered. The corpse of their comrade disappeared into the dark depths. Vader than looked into each of the eyes of the students present as he gazed at them all and pointed to where his opponent fell, "If he was your greatest, then none of you are fit to serve the Emperor yet." The condescending tone chilled them to their bones. And while it still struck them, Vader simply gave the one piece, "Return to your studies. You have much to learn."

With the demonstration over, Vader walked with the Emperor back to the landing pad and conversed with one another, "Well done, Lord Vader. I believe this demonstration will give them a greater depth of understanding how far they will need to go. And with the recent development of this 'Void' in the Force, we will need our forces to be at their strongest, as we have no foresight any longer; our vision is now clouded and these rebellious cells that are scattered could be united if they learn of this."

"We will find the source of this Void." Vader assured his master, "I have informed the Grand Inquisitor to investigate this disturbance along with eliminating any surviving Jedi. No doubt they too have felt this disturbance and seek it out for their own usage; two problems will be eliminated in a single stroke."

Palpatine hummed in thought. No doubt Vader had given the former Sentinel orders to find the source and eliminate any witnesses, and capture it intact through any means necessary. "Very good, however… should he and even the rest of the Inquisitorius prove to be weak against their target, you shall go in their stead to finish their mission."

"I understand, Master."

Vader left in his TIE Advanced as Palpatine boarded his personal shuttle with guards in tow back to Coruscant.

When he first took the Jedi Temple and planned to make it into his palace, to deal not just a grave insult to the Jedi and stomp on their beliefs, but to also gain access to the Sith temple beneath it where his master once conducted experiments in secret and research right under the Jedi's nose. But when Jocasta Nu destroyed the archive within the Jedi temple it enraged him to no end as he was forced to work with only what little he could gleam from beneath form the fragmented Sith library and his master's notes. He would need to investigate whatever this was, including some things that Plageuis had done before his death.

"Amusing… I had accounted for many things, and my vision was unclouded. Yet, I find myself wondering more on your experiments old teacher of mine."

Teacher.

A title he gave to Plagueis throughout their time when he was alive, he even recalled what he said that very night almost 30 years ago, _"You lost the game on the very first day you chose to train me to rule by your side – or better still, under your thumb. Teacher, yes, and for that I will be eternally grateful. But Master – never."_

Getting him drunk and killing him in his sleep was easy enough.

And from all that work they had laid together, an Empire stood mighty and strong for 15 years. Now it was all on the possibility of coming undone no thanks to this Void disturbance. Call him paranoid if you will, least you risk the wrath of his power for doing so, but even with the Inquisitorius on the hunt, Lord Vader ready at the command, and his Imperial Guard at his whim, he was uneasy.

He did have one person who he had trained from a young age to be his Hand in the galaxy. Unlike Gar Saxon, who was his Hand in the public eye over Mandalore, he had others who could operate in secret. She had never failed a task he gave her, but now he may have need of her skills in tracking down the new threat wherever it lay.

Bringing up the holoprojector within his robes, he clicked it to find her now kneeling before his own holoprojection on her end, _"Yes, Master?"_

"Mara Jade, I want you to return to Coruscant. We have much work to do."

* * *

-Naruto-

When he was told he was staying with the crew, he was expecting to be bunking with one of the guys but not with Sabine.

" _I hope the colors don't bother you or anything, I like to paint and draw what comes to mind."_

As Sabine showed Naruto their room, colorful was all he could say about it. _"Nah, it's alright. I just didn't expect to get bunked with you, that's all."_ She gave an amused look, _"What, you scared to bunk with a girl?"_

Naruto scoffed at the question, _"Whatever, I've just never really had to bunk with girls all that much. I mean sure, sometimes in the field on long missions but not living with 'em or anything like that."_ Sabine hit a button on the side of the table beneath her bunk, as the table lowered itself down with the seats folding with it into a bed below the top bunk, _"I know it's not a real bed and all, but I hope you'll be alright."_

" _It's cool, I've had to camp out at times and sleep in the dirt."_

Each time she asked him something, she'd end up getting some piece of his past and ten more questions would bloom into existence. Even if he didn't realize it. She was wondering just how long she could keep this up, or at least until she ran out of questions to drop on Naruto. _"You mentioned that you had a job before, what was it if you don't mind me asking?"_

Naruto was putting his stuff on the makeshift bunk; while he was thankful for these people to take him in for however long, he wasn't so sure to trust them right off the bat. _"I don't like to talk about it all that much."_

So he was involved with one of _those_ type of work fields then. _"But if you're gonna start getting a little nosy about that, since we are bunkmates… I guess I can talk about it a bit."_ He turned to Sabine with the headband she found him wearing, _"This is the hitai, headbands we're given when we graduate the academy. It shows that we're adults and all that jazz."_

From the way it sounded, he came from a place that had something like Verd'goten that she went through; the Mandalorian rite of passage, _"Sounds like it takes a few years to get. How old where you when you started learning your… job which you still haven't told me."_

" _Oh, right. Forgot about that. I'm a Shinobi, a ninja I guess is the regular term for my job. We get sent on missions for the village and country, and sometimes even outside villages and countries. It all just depends on who does the hiring."_

For the life of her, she paid better attention to exotic language studies back at the Imperial academy. She could understand him some of the time, but when Naruto started speaking either to fast or in very long sentences she couldn't make out what he said half the time. _"Ughh…"_ Sabine mumbled something to herself as while she dragged her hands across her face, _"…ok, I need to find you a translation program. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry but I can't really understand you at times, so I think we need to get you a vocal emulator, so whatever comes out of your mouth will be heard in basic."_

" _I have no idea what that is, but couldn't you like… teach me?"_

Sabine seemed to take on a thoughtful look as she pondered this with a small blush, all the while Naruto's tenant decided to point out a little something to the blonde ninja.

' _ **Well what do ya know… the little warrior girl has developed Nightingale Syndrome.'**_

' _What's that? I've never heard of it.'_

' _ **Wait, you mean to tell me, after spending three years with that perverted godfather of yours, you never once saw this while travelling together?!'**_

' _NooooOOOOO…? Should I have…?'_

' _ **You see the Nightingale Syndrome is… you know what? Never mind, I'm just gonna have me some fun instead.'**_

' _You dick!'_

He was brought out of the conversation that was heading into troll territory by Sabine he was snapping her fingers in front of his face, _"Hellooo… anybody home in there?"_

" _Oh, sorry about that. I kinda get lost in thought sometime."_

" _Lost in thought? Seemed to me like you were spacing out at the ground or something."_ She waved her arms to get back on track, _"Anyway, to answer your question; I could. But it's going to be difficult since there really aren't many written translations of ancient umbaran language around the holo net."_

Ah, and here he was at the major funk that was screwing with his head on all this alien crap, _"Yeah… uhmmm… any chance you can tell me about this whole Empire, holonet and other stuff that I_ really, really, really, _don't even know about?"_ Sabine took a deep breath in and out as she leaned up against the wall, _"I think you're going to be in for some major league culture shock."_

' _ **No shit.'**_

' _Shut up! She's being nice at least and not bashing my skull in for not knowing something.'_

' _ **I think I'll just sit back and watch with a bag of popcorn in hand.'**_

' _Can you even get popcorn in there?'_

' _ **Shut up, it's something to dream about in this place!'**_

' _Guess the shoe's on the other foot now, huh, Bunny Ears?'_

' _ **You Fishcake Son of a Bitch…'**_

' _Love you too, Kurama.'_

Naruto cut off the mental conversation to concentrate on Sabine's little history lesson, _"Ok, let's get started."_

* * *

 _ **And there we have it everyone. The first chapter to Twilight of the Galaxy Episode I. Such a long wait for the chapter, and honestly, I have so many things going on in my life with other stories, college, work, YouTube channel, plot bunnies that keep plaguing me, etc.**_

 _ **So now the next chapter will be the**_ _ **Empire Day**_ _ **episode, and Naruto's first meeting with the Grand Inquisitor. This story will be going through all four seasons of Rebels and perhaps even Rogue One in a sense if I'm right with this so far, especially with going into the sequel.**_

 _ **Now the pairing is set as NarutoxSabine and this will not change at all, so don't ask me to make it a harem or multi-pairing because neither will not happen.**_

 _ **I have managed to devise and original arc that will take place during season 3 and hopefully help set the stage for the sequel to occur.**_

 _ **Be sure to let me know what you guys think in reviews, and continue to read, review, favorite and follow my other stories on my profile. Until next time, May the Force be with you and never give up, and never give in dattebayo :)**_


End file.
